deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett
Hailing from Atlanta, Georgia,' Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara', is the current second in command of the secretive US military force, known as GI Joe. During her continuity, she has been the love interest of Snake-Eyes. She is by far one of the smartest, and most lethal of the Joes. She is already a gifted martial artist owing to growing up to a family of black belters. Her father and three brothers are all martial arts instructors. She got her black belt by age 15. She eventually joined the Army and entered into all sorts of training she could get into, finally excelling into intelligence work. She stands as the only member of the Joe Team who has duties that are kept confidential from the rest of the team. Despite all her deadly skills and serious work, she still manages to have a sense of humor. Battle vs. Xenia Onatopp (by Facetheslayer) Xenia: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png O'Hara: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png Scarlett was being watched by a spy of the Janus syndicate, who was patching a camera feed over to Alec Trevelyan and Xenia Onatopp, as Alec said to Xenia... "This one shouldn't be much of a problem for you. And after all... he's paying top dollar for the heads of Joe's" "Good... I will go ventilate her." Xenia replies, as she gathers some men for her attack, to ensure things go smoothly. In a small forest, that the Joes used for training exercises, Scarlett had four elite trainees, who were ready to be ranked up to the normal unit. "Alright, boys. I'm proud of you all... you've done your country well. This is your last day of training until you're official Joe's, so you boys deserve some R + R." She says, as her soldiers all have a unianimous cheer. However, their day is about to be heavily rained on. Xenia, and four Russian soldiers begin to creep towards the group. Two Joes start to play chess with each other, as another walks to the back of the outpost. while another Joe says to Scarlett. "I don't need a break... give me some CQC training.' Scarlett smiled, and said to him... "You'll go far with that attitude." She says, leading him to a cabin, as the two work on close quarters combat. As the two joes outside are deep into their match, Xenia was disguised as a fellow Joe, carrying an AKS-74U. She fired the first shots, at them spraying and filling them up with bullets, as she breaths heavily. "Oh... oh... hahaha! ooooooooh!!!" Xenia cries out in ecstacy, while the soldier next to her looks in suprise, as she stopped firing her weapon, and then wiped the sweat from her forehead. file:blue.png file:blue.png (5-3) Xenia flips the empty clip over, to start with a fresh magazine, as she sends her men to kill off the remaining guards, as she wants Scarlett to herself. Meanwhile, inside the building, Shana and the potential Joe hear gunshots outside, as she tells him. "Well, I guess you get firearms training today." She says, grabbing a pistol and her signature crossbow, as the Joe grabs an F2000. They head out the back door, as the other Joe is outside at the armory, grabbing an AA-12. The group spreads out, as one of Xenia's men goes into the training cabin, weilding an AKS-74U. He was about to open the back door, however, he was met with a strong burst of F2000 fire from a Joe. file:red.png (4-3) Another Janus Syndicate member went into the cabin with a SITES Spectre M4, and gave quick bursts of fire, killing the joe with the assualt rifle. file:blue.png (4-2) Meanwhile, Scarlett was running back, near the other Joe, as a Janus Syndicate member came in and shot the other joe in the chest twice with his Ilama Especial. However, the low caliber of the gun was stopped easily by the armor, Scarlett unloaded four rounds from her Kimber Warrior into the chest and head of the opposing soldier. file:red.png (3-2) "Next time, try a man's pistol." Scarlett remarked, as she was about to be blindsided by the Janus member with the Spectre, however, he met with two shots from the AA-12. file:red.png (2-2) "Good work, soldier. Let's move." The two operatives press on, as Xenia spots them both, and fired wildly at them. Scarlett and the other soldier tried to hit her back with their weapons, but both missed their marks. The other member of Janus tried to ambush them, but he was met with a face full of buckshot. file:red.png (1-2) As Xenia fired her AK, coming to many near hits, as she wounded the male soldier, as his AA-12 was out of ammo, as was her AK-74. He was going to draw his sidearm, however, Xenia was faster with her Ruger Redhawk, and does a clean killshot to his chest. file:blue.png (1-1) Scarlett ran into the forest, as her pistol was out of ammo, while Xenia was in pursuit, as she fired three rounds from her revolver, as they all missed. Shana was a former track and field pro in college, so she could easily outrun Xenia, Scarlett began to hide, as Xenia was seen running down that same trail, but losign her. Onatopp started to creep down the trail, with her revolver. Behind Xenia, Scarlett is seen climbing a small tree, and activatign the laser sights on her crossbow. She then playfulyl whistled, as Xenia turned around, as she sees laser sights over her covered heart, as Scarlett fired a bolt directly at the spot, getting a clean, effecient kill. file:red.png (0-1) Scarlett hopped down from the tree, and checked on her opponent, before raising her custom bow into the air yelling "Yooo Joe!" Winner: Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara Expert's Opinion Scarlett simply packed more training, more powerful weaponry, and was just way too much for Xenia to handle in this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:US Warriors